1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known are display devices in which one pixel includes four sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W).
To achieve higher resolution in display devices in the related art, a mounting area that can be assigned to one sub-pixel is extremely small because four sub-pixels each of which is smaller than one pixel are arranged for one pixel. Accordingly, the mounting of a thin film transistor (TFT) and a color filter is difficult. When the number of arranged sub-pixels is simply four times the number of pixels corresponding to resolution, driving power for the sub-pixels is considerably increased in accordance with higher resolution, so that it is difficult to save electric power.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can suppress reduction in the mounting area assigned to one sub-pixel in accordance with higher resolution. There is also a need for a display device that can suppress an increase in driving power for the sub-pixels in accordance with higher resolution.